1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit breaker, in particular a multiphase circuit breaker, comprising a quick trip mechanism which may be set and tripped by means of a local manual control member, a multiplicity of power circuits each comprising a switching device whose mobile contact is connected to said mechanism so as to be closed or opened thereby, detectors which react to overcurrents of different kinds in these circuits by causing tripping of said mechanism and, consequently, automatic opening of the switch device and an electromagnet causing remote controlled opening of a retractable contact of this switch without causing tripping of this mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From patent No. 84 17505, filed on the Nov. 16 1984 in the name of the applicant for: "Circuit breaker apparatus with remote controlled opening and closure of its circuits", a circuit breaker of the above mentioned type is known in which the fixed contact of each switch means is carried by a pivoting conducting lever actuated by means of a single transmission means, through the armature of an electromagnet which has no connection with the quick trip mechanism.
The embodiments proposed in this patent for the transmission means are relatively complex.